ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Doubloon
Doubloon is a member of Nadakhan's Sky Pirates. Originally an ordinary citizen by the name of Pete Doubloon, as well as a clever thief who would talk continuously, he was discovered by Nadakhan when he tried stealing loot from Misfortune's Keep. However, he was caught in the middle of the act, and upon seeing his skills Nadakhan made his face a fusion of two masks, so he can only look happy or sad. Though he never talks due to his distorted face, Doubloon is an effective fighter and has become a valued member of Nadakhan's crew. He even knew Spinjitzu. History Backstory Originally a human "two-faced thief" named Pete Doubloon, Doubloon was incredibly talkative and crafty. At one point, he managed to learn Spinjitzu. Aboard the Misfortune's Keep, he attempted to steal Nadakhan's gold. Nadakhan, confronting him, was impressed by his skills, making Doubloon literally two-faced and cementing his induction into the Sky Pirates, where he would eventually become the Gunner. Later on, he attacked the Destiny's Bounty aboard the Misfortune's Keep, but was defeated and trapped in one of the Sixteen Realms by Captain Soto. He was rescued by Nadakhan many years later. Enkrypted Doubloon was rescued from his realm by Nadakhan using the Realm Crystal. After reuniting with the rest of the crew and celebrating, Doubloon accompanied his captain to Djinjago, and after witnessing its destruction and Nadakhan obtaining the Djinn Blade, fled back to Ninjago. Misfortune Rising With the help of his fellow crew, Doubloon converted the Misfortune's Keep into an airship and later crashed into the Mountain of a Million Steps. He proceeded to later reunite with the rest of Nadakhan's marooned crew before attacking New Ninjago City. After engaging Lloyd and Cole in combat and utilizing Spinjitzu against them, he was evaded by the two of them using Airjitzu and later fled with his fellow Sky Pirates after Kai was sucked into the Djinn Blade. On a Wish and a Prayer Doubloon was present when Nadakhan revealed the construction of the newly-created Djinjago. My Dinner With Nadakhan After being instructed by Flintlocke on the strengths and weaknesses of the Raid Zeppelin, Doubloon attempted to capture a fleeing Jay. He eventually engaged in Jay's second match of Scrap and Tap and won, before later being present after he and the other Sky Pirates tricked Jay into thinking they were on his side. Wishmasters Doubloon participated in the fight with the Ninja and fell off of the Misfortune's Keep as a result of Cole's wish, but landed safely on the clouds thanks to Nya's wish. He proceeded to leave on one of the Raid Zeppelins after the fight ended. The Last Resort Doubloon was present as the Police Commissioner, Tommy, and Simon jumped off of the Misfortune's Keep, and later witnessed Flintlocke's failed mutiny and subsequent demotion. He later patrolled Jamanakai Village aboard the Sky Shark whilst looking for Nya but failed to find her, enraging Nadakhan. Doubloon later participated in the battle in the Lighthouse Prison, engaging Jay and Nya in battle on the roof before being assisted by Dogshank. In his pursuit of Jay and Nya, he was defeated by Echo Zane. Operation Land Ho! Doubloon tried to get Nya into her dress, but later found her Tiger Widow venom dart. The Way Back Doubloon participated in Nadakhan and Nya's wedding, and watched in horror as Clancee was banished by Nadakhan. After Nadakhan confirmed Clancee's accusations that he was only in it for himself, Doubloon was banished to another realm alongside Monkey Wretch. As a result of Jay's last wish, the events of the season were erased and Doubloon was sent back to the realm Soto had trapped him in, with no memory of what had happened. Luckily, he was eventually rescued from his realm by Clouse, through the use of his magic, now restored by the Island of Darkness. Reunited with his similarly-retrieved fellow Sky Pirates, Doubloon expressed gratitude, but unwilling to serve another besides Nadakhan, who was still trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn and now lost at sea, Doubloon attempted to leave Clouse's service, until the sorcerer threatened to banish him and the others back to their realms. With their freedom threatened, Doubloon had no choice but to obey, and was thus set to work kidnapping several fishermen on the Endless Sea under the cover of storms, bringing them to the Dark Island to be used as a work force in the Dark Matter mines. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 With the mysterious kidnappings catching the attention of Misako and Ronin, the two sailed towards the Island of Darkness, and on the return trip to report their findings, were ambushed by Doubloon and the Sky Pirates under the cover of a storm. Doubloon, engaging in personal combat with Ronin, gained the advantage when a massive wave swept the mercenary off-board, allowing the Sky Pirates to seize Misako, the ship's loot, and abandon the wrecked vessel to its fate. Arriving back on the Island of Darkness to celebrate another successful raid, Doubloon, Flintlocke, and a few other pirates succeeded in detaining another kidnapped fisherman. However, he was eavesdropped on by a hidden Jay and Nya, resulting in the two ambushing the pirates, catching them off-guard. Despite Doubloon's best efforts, he and the others were swiftly taken out by a combined blast of electrocuted water by the couple, knocking them out. Before he and the others could be interrogated, however, Ronin arrived just in time to be attacked by an aggressive Leviathan. Taking advantage of the chaos, Doubloon and the rest of the group fled further into the Island of Darkness. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 Regrouping at the mines at Digger's Deep, Doubloon witnessed a Dark Matter-enraged Lloyd break in, before being assisted by Cole and Zane. Regrouping with his fellow Sky Pirates, Doubloon attempted to detain the three only to receive unexpected opposition from Jay, Nya, Ronin, and the Titanium Ninja Tumbler and Ultra Stealth Raider, now commandeered by the intruders and cleansed of Dark Matter. Unable to withstand the assault, Doubloon was called into retreat by Flintlocke to continue assisting Clouse in breaking the Temple of Light's defenses with the Dark Matter trove they'd dug up. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Having succeeded in corrupting the Temple of Light with Dark Matter, Clouse ordered Doubloon to defend the area with help from his fellow Sky Pirates and a summoned army of Shadows. Despite his best efforts, Doubloon was unable to stop Master Wu from using the Golden Mech to defeat Clouse and purge the Dark Matter. Defeated and rounded up, Doubloon was sent back to Kryptarium for his crimes once again. The Tall Tale of Doubloon (non-canon) Originally a human "two-faced thief" named Pete Doubloon, Doubloon was incredibly talkative and crafty. After learning Spinjitzu, he would go on to rob the Ninjago Museum of History, only to later end up in Kryptarium Prison. However, by distracting the guards with a recording of his own voice, he was able to escape through a hole in the ground and was guided to Stiix by a passing Chokun. Encountering Flintlocke and Clancee, he decided to try to steal their captain's gold and lied, claiming to simply be looking for office work. Aboard the Misfortune's Keep, he attempted to steal Nadakhan's gold, only for Monkey Wretch, disguised as a statue, to expose him. Nadakhan, confronting him, was impressed by his skills and decided to grant his wish to still become part of the crew, making Doubloon literally two-faced and cementing his induction into the Sky Pirates, where he would eventually become the Gunner. Ninjago.com Description Once a “two-faced thief”, Doubloon’s facial expressions are now on a pair of masks, so he can only look happy or sad. Doubloon never talks, but he is an effective fighter and now a valued member of Nadakhan’s crew. Personality and traits Originally a two-faced, talkative thief, Pete Doubloon held a selfish disregard for others, constantly stealing. He was also incredibly crafty, being able to escape from Kryptarium Prison with ease and also rather ungrateful, not hesitating to insult Chokun after being given directions by the latter, and was rather self-centered. However, following his transformation, he evidently became more humble, and was easily the most silent and stoic member of the entire Sky Pirate crew. Doubloon, unlike his fellow Sky Pirates, notably had kept a more reserved manner throughout his entire appearance in the show, ironically enough. Doubloon also briefly showed a more sadistic side, blatantly relishing Jay's fear when told not to pull one of the switches in the Lighthouse Prison, which in reality would reveal a trap door. However, despite being the most reserved of the Sky Pirates, Doubloon eventually gave into fear upon witnessing his fellow Sky Pirate and friend Clancee be banished by Nadakhan. In his only known moment of true fear, Doubloon was only able to tremble as he and Monkey Wretch suffered the same fate. Appearances Notes *His name probably refers to his ability to turn his face around for a happy face, being a pun on the word "double" and the nautical term for a golden coin "doubloon," referencing him as a thief. *According to the Book of Spinjitzu, Doubloon somehow studied Spinjitzu long before he became a thief. *He somehow learned Spinjitzu in his past. This makes him the first non-main character since Misako to have done this. *In "Dark Island Trilogy Part 3," Doubloon is depicted with General Kozu's face instead of his regular one, as was done in the previous two installments. *On his minifigure, the faces are two upside down versions of one another except on the happy-looking one, there is an extra line, for his mouth. *He is the only character incapable of making any sound from his mouth (Fangdam and Snappa at least hiss). Gallery DoubloonSkyboundCGI.png FigDoubloon.jpg|His minifigure. SkyDoubloon.png|In Ninjago Skybound SetCGIClancee.png TTDThief.png MoS61Doubloon.png DoubloonGoldenSpinjitzu.png|Doubloon's golden Spinjitzu DITDoubloon.png DZ4KcxQWkAISf4U.jpeg DZ4Kcw5XkAAQpY8.jpeg DZ4Kcw4X0AY9vi .jpeg Doubloon.jpg pl:Doubloon Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Skybound Category:Sky Pirates Category:Villains Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Males Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Spinjitzu Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Ninjago: Decoded